The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Clematis plant, botanically known as Clematis viticella and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Krakowiak’.
The new Clematis plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Pruszków, Poland. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Clematis plants with brightly-colored flowers.
The new Clematis plant originated from an open-pollination in 2000 in Pruszków, Poland of an unidentified selection of Clematis viticella, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with an unknown selection of Clematis viticella, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Clematis plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Pruszków, Poland in 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new Clematis plant by cuttings in Pruszków, Poland since June, 2004 has shown that the unique features of this new Clematis plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.